


Spider-Man: Welcome Home

by Takster



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sony's Universe of Marvel Characters (Sony's UMC), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Short-story (10K words)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22442995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takster/pseuds/Takster
Summary: Peter Parker vs. the Sinister Six (semi-origin story for Sinister Six)After Quentin Beck exposed Peter Parker to the world, Peter has been housed by SHIELD base for over a year to protect him. Being quite depressed with his situation, Peter longs for a return to his old life. One night, when he sneaks out of SHIELD base to visit his friends, he's attacked! Dr. Octavius from Oscorp saves him but with intentions to convince Peter to join him at Oscorp, offering Peter a new life and home. Will Peter become a member of the Sinister Six? Find out!





	Spider-Man: Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fictional short story that takes place one year after Spider-Man Far From Home.  
> This takes place within the MCU and Sony UMC but some elements have been carried over from past, no-longer-canon, Spider-Man films.  
> This story also takes place after a few unannounced or to-be-released-soon works. (I believe the audience will know the materials I'm talking about when they are read.)  
> There are optional weblinks that support the story. I do not claim ownership of the images or audio-video.  
> All constructive feedback is welcome regarding characterization, plot, pacing, dialogue, etc. Please leave a comment below!

Spider-Man: Welcome Home  
Draft 1.0 - 01/27/2020  
Draft 2.0 - 01/28/2020

Cast Chapters Credits Special Thanks  
Peter Parker 0. Prologue Disney “Moral_Gutpunch”  
Adrian Toomes 1. The Story of Peter Parker so far Marvel   
1 New Character 2. The Situation at Oscorp Sony   
Dr. Otto Octavius 3. The Vulture Picks his Meal “ILEX1”   
Dr. Curt Conners 4. A Meeting of Animals   
Dr. Michael Morbius 5. The Itsy Bitsy Spiders   
Norman Osborn 6. The Sinister Six   
Sergei Kravinoff 7. The Hunt Begins   
Dmitri Smerdyakov 8. Brothers   
Eddie Brock 9. Welcome Home   
Post-credits Scene 

Prologue:   
Curt Conners is in prison serving a life sentence for his terrorist attempts on New York City. Michael Morbius, afflicted with a rare blood disorder, contacts Ravencroft Prison to speak with Curt Conners. Michael Morbius and Curt Conners develop a mutual relationship as scientists who had researched animals to cure their diseases only to inadvertently become cursed animal-man hybrids themselves. Morbius promises to free Dr. Connors along with providing him a laboratory in exchange for his help and expertise on cross-species genetics. Through their desperation, the two are not averse to seeking illegal means to rectify their situations, and they both recognize Spider-Man as a threat to their extremist plans. This understanding between the two develops as a stepping stone into them both joining the Sinister Six to remove Spider-Man from the equation.  
The Sinister Six is a group dedicated to scientific progress and achievement spearheaded by Doctor Otto Ocatavius, a noble laureate and genius-level engineer. Officially named, Sex Physicus, "The Six Scientists" in Latin, it is a research and development group focused specifically on cross-species genetics (Morbius, Conners, Parker) and technological biomimicry (Octavius and Adrian Toomes aka Vulture). Dr. Octavius sought out Toomes because of his deep network of buyers and sellers on the black market. This alliance of powerful animal-men hybrids purchasing Chitauri goods on the black market attracts the attention of one frequent shopper and criminal game hunter: Sergei Kravinoff, aka Kraven the Hunter. Sergei, whose bloodlust for sport and trophy hunting, is tantalized by the fantasy of a great hunt on the animal-men accumulating in New York (Bat, Lizard, Spider, Octopus and Vulture). Kraven begins preparing for his trip to New York City from Russia but his itinerary is first set to an airport located in Africa, the current residence of his half-brother, Dimitri Smerdyakov, who is seeing to Sergei's African branch of game hunting operations. Sergei will recruit Dimitri as a reconnaissance partner in preparation for the concrete jungles of New York.  
Dr. Octavius proposes to Morbius and Conners that Spider-Man may yet be the answer to their unstable mutation citing that he is a successful model of DNA alteration, able to retain physical human properties but magnified with enhanced physiology attributed to a separate species much like theirs. In a moment of eureka, the three men formulate a plan to capture Spider-Man for human experimentation. Dr. Octavius proposes to fund and equip their research by applying to Oscorp Corporation who has recently absorbed the remains of the Life Foundation into a retooled subsidiary division focused on extraterrestrial life forms. In secrecy, Norman Osborn, CEO of Oscorp, is in a desperate race to gather scientific minds to save his life from a rare blood disorder that creates excess sulfhemoglobin in the blood making him appear sickly and green.  
Meanwhile, in San Francisco, Eddie Brock watches news of Spider-Man's defamation as an international fugitive wanted for the murder of Quentin Beck. John Jonah Jameson is offering a large cash reward for the first person to get the scoop on Spider-Man's whereabouts. Brock views this opportunity as the big break he's looking for that could not just save his journalist career but also reunite him with Anne Weying, his on-and-off-again lover. Brock adds Peter's name to his investigative pocket journal as a person of interest number two right after a marked out name of Cletus Kasady. Brock heads back to New York City outfitted with the symbiote. Cletus is tailing Brock to make good on his promise.  
Unbeknownst to Peter Parker, Quentin Beck as Mysterio has triggered many dark forces to conspire against him. Will Peter prevail? Or will the Sinister Six rid the world of Spider-Man? And whose side will Eddie choose?

Chapter 1: The Story of Peter Parker so far:   
Following the events of Spider-Man Far from Home, Peter and Aunt May are being housed by SHIELD's Helicarrier to protect them from the public mob, the press, and the general hysteria surrounding Parker. Prior to SHIELD, Peter and Aunt May had been struggling with dealing with the paparazzi and press constantly hounding them. It was pretty miserable until Fury intervened. Nick Fury is suggesting, as a worse-case scenario, Peter give up his life as a student and become a full-time young Avenger, a sanctioned agent of SHIELD. Then he wouldn't have to worry about his reputation just his own choices. Fury made a good point - Stever Rogers, Tony Stark, Thor Odinson - they all operated without a secret identity. Granted, they were also agents involved in high stakes operations and not any "neighborhood level street crime." Regardless, Peter's life was taking a dramatic change and he wasn't sure what to do with it. He just wanted it to go back to the way it was before. Before all the mess. He just wanted to go home.  
⦁ Peter was taking up residence in his SHIELD room, a standard-personnel, office-series, model 101, drab room. He was quite depressed at his situation but he was somewhat consoled by the view overlooking New York City.  
⦁ https://www.demilked.com/night-over-new-york-city-aerial-photopgrahy-vincent-laforet/  
⦁ He began reminiscing about all the good times. He could see all of Central Park - the many ponds reflecting like a mirror. Uncle Ben had taught Peter how to ride a bike there. Brooklyn and Manhattan Bridges - those were great places to do sprint-swings where he'd try to slingshot himself across the length of the bridge from one end to the other. Then there was the High Line.  
⦁ https://www.designboom.com/weblog/images/images_2/erica/942/hl02.jpg  
⦁ He liked the way the concrete pavers zig-zagged, curved, and ran straight with the landscape. Peter took Liz there once. Another time, Peter and Ned went there to let Ned try out his web-shooters and he was actually pretty good! Ned said he felt like Tarzan swinging off the sides. They all had a good laugh especially when Ned was yodelling the jungle call while swinging and spinning in circles unintentionally. Tony arrived to nag Peter about misusing his inventions only for him to join in, having never webslung himself - he was pretty bad - the Iron Man suit being so heavy.   
⦁ He missed Tony - a lot. Peter could see the former Avengers Towers in the skyline. Tony sold the building and according to SHIELD it was bought by Oscorp. He wondered what kind of inventions they were up to as one of the premier tech giants of the world.

Chapter 2: The Situation at Oscorp:   
The month following Tony Stark's death, stock prices of Stark Industries plummeted while stock prices of all his competitors in technology skyrocketed. Oscorp, Von Doom Industries, Pym Technologies - they all benefited from the death of Tony. Norman, being that power-hungry man that he was, wanted to capitalize on this opportunity to seize as many of the industry's shareholders as possible, and he wanted Spider-Man's blood to achieve this, believing it would take Oscorp to the next level of innovation.  
⦁ Octavius, Connors, and Morbius stood at Norman's bedside while he lectured them.  
⦁ Norman: "Octavius, you and your team of scientists better be worth all the money I've paid you. I'm dying, dammit!"  
⦁ Octavius: "With Dr. Morbius and Dr. Connors, we will develop a cure for you once we are able to study young Parker. Speaking of which, do you have any suggestions on how to handle this, this...spider-boy?...once we've lured him here?"  
⦁ Norman grabbed Octavius by the collar and pulled him in: "Do whatever it takes to convince him to join us. Once he does, we can resume human trials."  
⦁ Norman let him go and formulated a plan: "The boy adored Tony Stark, he was his hero, another intellectually gifted individual - like you three. Now with Tony out of the picture, you two can move in. Act like a surrogate mentor to him. Impress him with your technology, like Tony does. He'll like that. And that will endear him to us." Norman wheezed, his condition having worsened over time. Norman outstretched his arm and pointed to Octavius. "And he knows you Otto. He was applying to college here in New York, and YOU were one of the professors he met with." Norman wheezed and coughed again.  
⦁ Octavius: "Me? Interesting."  
⦁ Norman is laboring to speak: "You will talk to him. And you will bring him here. And the rest of you - will convince the boy to help us. Do whatever it takes to get him to join our cause!"  
⦁ Connors snapped at him: "And if that doesn't work? We should have a contingency plan."  
⦁ Norman: "Then we take him dead or alive. You can extract his blood and his organs - any way you want. That sound alright to you, Connor? Toomes?"  
⦁ Adrian Toomes was standing by the window, keeping a lookout in the skies.  
⦁ Toomes: "Yeah it does actually. He's been a thorn in my side far longer than I would have imagined."  
⦁ Connors: "How should we lure Peter out!? SHIELD will be nearly impossible to infiltrate." Connors' lizard brain was getting the better of him.  
⦁ Toomes smirked: "Eaaasy Fido! Tentacles, you're with me. I've got a plan."   
Oscorp had been tracking Peter, waiting for an opportune moment to act because they knew that every now and then, Peter would sneak out of SHIELD base at night to have some fun - a little web-slinging here, a little meeting with Ned and Mary Jane there. These moments were valuable to Peter who needed friends to confide all his troubles in and the emotional support to get him through this. And it was in these precious moments that the Vulture would strike.

Chapter 3: The Vulture Picks his Meal   
Night fell and Peter decided tonight the weather was good for a little web-slinging debauchery, as he saw it now. There were few things that could match the feeling of swinging in the air, the adrenaline of the free-fall, the instant web shooting to send him swinging, the small aerodynamic movements to control the trajectory of his body, and the weightlessness between each webshot as he reached maximum height velocity. There was an athletic thrill to the web-slinging that Peter absolutely enjoyed. Vulture was perched atop the Oscorp building, having waited days for Peter to make his move. He masks himself in the darkness far above the city street lights, turbine engines down, the eerie green glow of his head visor off, and no intention of hurting anyone - yet. Peter simply swings on by a few blocks away without noticing him.  
⦁ Toomes taunts out loud from across the distance: "Peter, it's been too long!"  
⦁ Peter looks over his shoulder midswing, recognizing that snarky voice - it was the Vulture! He web shoots behind him to change his path backwards, somersaulting in the air and landing on top of a billboard about 20 floors below Toomes: "Toomes...you flew the coop...did it leave a sour taste in your mouth or did you just miss me?"  
⦁ Toomes chuckles: "Hey, that makes two of us criminals out walking free."  
⦁ Peter is annoyed by his criminal label and retorts: "I didn't kill Beck. He's lying."  
⦁ Toomes just grins at Peter, not caring: "Yeah, well you know the media. 'If bleeds it leads'...Speaking of which, how's bout I give the Bugle something to really talk about?" The metal talons on Toomes' boots withdraw from a folded position and slam into the the glass panels of the roof. A few pieces fall to the streets far below.  
⦁ Peter readies himself for a fight. Not just to defend himself but in the back of Peter's mind, he thinks bringing in Vulture might help clear his name.   
⦁ Toomes launches at Peter, the turbines roaring to life. Peter was already in the air, web shooters ready. He lands two webshots across Vulture's chassis, and tries to reign the Vulture in as he flew past him. Peter's feet drag across the roof until he hits the curb and uses it to force Vulture to U-turn. Then he yanks him to crash into the billboard. Vulture gets up hardly fazed and rushes Peter head-on with his flight suit: "You should have left town Peter." Vulture closes the gap and pummels Spider-Man in hand-to-hand combat while he idles in air. Peter is agile and strong but he's not a trained fighter. He struggles to keep up: "AAARGH!"   
⦁ Vulture cuts the engine to drop him beneath Peter, fires them back on, and uses the thrust of his suit to uppercut Peter high into the air.  
⦁ Toomes: "Oh and one more thing - YOU SHOULD HAVE STAYED AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" With that, Vulture clocks Peter right upside the head.   
⦁ They continue fighting mid-air but Vulture is getting the upper hand. Peter kicks him away with both his feet and web shoots himself away to create some distance: "I haven't seen Liz in a long time. Besides, she deserves a better father than you."   
⦁ Peter runs and loses sight of Vulture: "Okay Peter, remember what you learned - 'gotta keep this bird grounded!' "  
⦁ Vulture taunts Peter: "Come out, come out, wherever you are - the itsy bitsy spider can't go far."  
⦁ Peter roundabouts between the alleyways with spider webbing, finds a vulnerable vantage point, slingshots himself up, and tackles Vulture. Peter latches webbing onto Vulture and ejects a device that attaches onto a nearby building. It's retractable webbing and Vulture goes flying backwards. Peter falls and clings to the side of a building face.  
⦁ Vulture makes quick work of the webbing with a knife and lunges at Peter, talons first, but Peter flips backwards and shoots two fists full of web into Toomes' mask and eyes before kicking him downwards.   
⦁ Peter pins Vulture's wings down with wide fanned webbing and fires web bullets straight into his turbines!: "I've learned a few things since my last fight with you Mr. Toomes." Peter grabs Vulture by his harness, lifting him up, stretching the webbing he fired. "Listen, you need t-"  
⦁ The sound of a high-speed aircraft can be heard in the distance - then a sonic boom. Peter looks over Vulture's shoulder to see a small aircraft heading in this direction. Vulture laughs at Peter: "Me too, web-head." And punches Peter in the face! Vulture ignites high-speed mode to shred the webbing in his turbines and climbs higher above but Peter whips a rope of webbing to Vulture's boots and slams him back down the side. Peter: "Did you make some friends in prison?"  
⦁ Peter hears a voice radioing through Vulture's headpiece: "ETA in two minutes." It's evidently female.  
⦁ Vulture: "Make it one, I'm heading to you."  
⦁ Voice: "Copy."  
⦁ Vulture peels Peter's hands off of him and flies off rushing to meet the aircraft. He's nearly there. Vulture looks behind him to see that Peter's flailing in the wind, hanging on to a rope of webbing stuck to his boot - a tenacious one he is: "Like a thorn Peter, like a thorn," he says.  
⦁ The unknown aircraft blasts past Peter approximately a football field away to his left. Peter decided to ignore it for now but then his spider sense flares! He looks behind him and the unknown aircraft has circled back around.   
⦁ Peter hurries to climb the web rope closer and closer to Vulture,"Just like gym class" he's thinking. They're flying above a body of water now, Central Park. Spider-sense flares! He can hear an automated voice in Vulture's head piece: "MISSILE LOCK, MISSILE LOCK." Vulture cuts the turbine engines to his flight suit and folds his wings, nose-diving towards the water.  
⦁ Peter: "What are you doooiiingg!?"  
⦁ Vulture was trying to whip Peter's trajectory into the missiles but they whiz right past him. Vulture continues his descent and Peter catches up to Vulture but the velocity is making Peter lose his spider-grip. He knows he has to stay above ground to be effective but he's hesitant to let go. They're getting closer to the water, Peter makes a decision to let loose and he tumbles backwards vertically in mid-air. Vulture's engines blast back to life and he spreads his wings broadly to slow his descent. Immediately he maneuvers a near 90 degree turn, barely scraping the lake's surface, his flight suit booming across the water. Toomes has been practicing this aerial maneuver many times. "I love doing that!" he says to himself.  
⦁ Peter struggles to find balance in the air and sees the other aircraft swooping down at him. Peter: "Oh no!" She grabs him with both of her talon boots, one on each shoulder. Peter is face to face with his aggressor - this young woman is equipped with a much more advanced flight suit than Vulture's. And her eyes were that same eerie glow like Vulture's except a bright purple. The woman makes her way to the grassy rambles of the park. She drags Peter's face across the ground before releasing him to crash into the side of a hill. He bounces off of it, rolls 10 yards and lands at the feet of Vulture. His suit shredded by talons, his body bruised, his mental state fragile - Spider-Man is defeated.  
⦁ The woman flies next to Peter, jet propulsors winding down before the sound of two boots hit the ground.  
⦁ Vulture laughs at Peter: "Do you like her Peter, she seems to like you."  
⦁ Peter can barely move: "Who...who's she?...your prison wife? K."  
⦁ The unknown woman walks up to Peter answering his question: "The Raven."  
⦁ Vulture signals to the Raven an execution gesture of his fist with thumb out moving across his neck: "Go ahead."  
⦁ Raven: "Roger."  
⦁ She holds her wing to Peter's throat, ready to end him but just then Dr. Octavius slams her 20 feet sideways with all four of his metallic arms! Vulture feigns a shocked expression: "Who the f@#% are you!?...What the f@#$ are you?"  
⦁ Vulture rushes to Raven and Octavius is in pursuit.  
⦁ Octavius quickly pins Vulture, one arm per wing, one on his waist, and one on his throat - tightly. He brings him in closer, face to face. Toomes struggles to speak through the cold metal clamps of Octavius' machinery: "Easy there...Cthulhu...we're all actors - AGHhhs - remember Doc?" Octavius gives him a wry smile and says: "Then I want my Oscar," and tosses him into the pond. Octavius looks back at Raven, standing tall above her on his metal arms, and scoffs: "You are a magnificent specimen my dear, but you have chosen a poor mentor." He loved to look down on others but Octavius was sincere in his remark, believing he would be better teacher to the young miss Astrid - Astrid Rush. Her fallen comrades had called her "Aerial Astrid" for her extreme piloting skills. Police sirens can be heard in the distance. The glamour of red and blue lights visible upstreet. Octavius rushes back to Peter who's lumbering his body to make a quick getaway: "Quickly Peter, uhh, 'come with me if you want to live.' "   
⦁ First birds and now Octopi, what next Peter thought but he has no choice. He wearlily extends his hand for help and Octavius cradles the tired boy in his metal arms. He rushes to Oscorp - plan executed to precision.  
⦁ Peter had passed out from exhaustion but his spider strength will help him heal. He sleeps the night away.

Chapter 4: A Meeting of Animals   
Peter woke the next morning to the smell of crispy bacon. He walked out of his bedroom and saw different staff bringing in breakfast foods - it was heaven on Earth if heaven was a dining table. Peter was delighted.  
⦁ Dr. Octavius entered the dining room and smiled: "Ahhh Peter, you're awake. Good. Eat." Breakfast was served: Crispy, crunchy, gnarled, bacon with the right balance between crunchy and soft, creamy and fluffy scrambled eggs - not overcooked, not browned, toasted bread, and a glass of zangy orange juice to wash it all down.  
⦁ https://ssl.bigstockimages.com/2/3/1/large1500/132717791.jpg  
⦁ https://assets.bonappetit.com/photos/58c6c946b1bf59134d606cae/1:1/w_3000,h_3000,c_limit/scrambled-eggs-step10.jpg  
⦁ And plate after plate kept coming in. The dining staff weren't slowing down any time soon.  
⦁ https://static3.bigstockphoto.com/4/6/2/large1500/264986935.jpg  
⦁ There was even a meat plate. Peter was gorging himself.  
⦁ https://bigseventravel.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/Screenshot-2019-04-11-at-14.27.00.png  
⦁ Then came dessert.  
⦁ The french toast was incredibly dense with bread and swirled with egg and a side dish of honey imported from Brazil. Dr. Octavius smiled and says: "Mr. Osborn fancies the Brazilian honey while I favor the one from Turkey. They each have their distinct flavors. Try them all!"  
⦁ https://cafedelites.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/French-Toast-IMAGE-7-1.jpg  
⦁ Dr. Octavius: "We Germans love our sweets."  
⦁ The stuffed variety French toast being Octavius' personal favorite:  
⦁ https://biancazapatka.com/wp-content/uploads/2019/04/vegan-french-toast-best-recipe-easy-glutenfree-eggless-breakfast-dessert-rezept-einfach-720x1008.jpg  
⦁ A five layer, red-velvet, stack of pancakes, light icing on the top with blueberries and quarter pieces of strawberries lodged in the icing.  
⦁ https://www.cookingclassy.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/red+velvet+pancakes10.jpg  
⦁ Fresh made donuts cut in half and pinch of cinnamon sugar  
⦁ https://thenovicechefblog.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/09/Donut-French-Toast-13-sm.png  
⦁ Peter was full and grateful.  
⦁ Dr. Octavius: "The best minds need the best foods to fuel their brains, wouldn't you agree Peter?"  
⦁ Peter is leaning back into his chair and unbuckles his belt for more stomach room: "I agree."  
⦁ Dr. Octavius: "Speaking of best minds...", Octavius calls Connors in to join them: "You can come in now."  
⦁ Dr. Connors suddenly enters the room.  
⦁ Peter: "Y-you."  
⦁ Dr. Octavius: "It's okay Peter, he's here to help us."  
⦁ Peter: "You're the second person I've met that's supposed to be in jail..."

Dr. Connors and Dr. Octavius explain to Peter how they can enter Peter into protective custody of Oscorp since Norman Osborn has a contract with the military as a weapons contractor. And because Oscorp knows a few congressmen very well, or rather he had a lot of blackmail material to use against them but they didn't let Peter know this. Peter starts to see a lot of value in working for Oscorp.  
⦁ Peter talks about Dr. Octavius: "So why are you guys helping me?"  
⦁ Dr. Octavius: "Ever since you were revealed to be the Spider-Boy -"  
⦁ Peter: "- Man...it's Spider-Man...sorry, I just...nevermind."  
⦁ Dr. Octavius and Dr. Connors exchange glances. Dr. Connors nods in approval, encouraging him to use the title.  
⦁ Dr. Octavius: "Spider-Man...ever since then we've taken a great interest in you. You're ability to climb walls and endure high altitudes and not to mention your super strength. So we've been searching for you. It just so happens I was taking a walk in the park when I so happen to see this scuffle and like any good samaritan, I jumped at the opportunity to help a fellow citizen. This is how it is. You are you. I am me. So everything is good." Dr. Octavius was a terrible liar.  
⦁ After the meal, Octavius met with Connors in private, and they both led Peter to the 85th floor of Oscorp for further discussion.  
⦁ Peter was irked at the sight of Connors: "I can't believe you're out of jail..." but Peter was too full to argue.  
⦁ Dr. Connors: "I'm in a rehabilitation program Peter, and I've been granted temporary pardon for assisting the government under Mr. Osborn's direction who, as we've mentioned, is assisting our military with defense.  
⦁ Peter wondered: "Jeez, what's Oscorp developing."  
⦁ Peter wasn't too happy about this only able to insult Connors: "You're a criminal!"  
⦁ Dr. Connors slammed the wall with his palm: "So are you!"  
⦁ Peter was taken back. Dr. Connors: "Sorry Peter, ever since my experiments with the lizard DNA, I've become very...tempermental."  
⦁ Peter joked: "Yeah, I can see that."  
⦁ Peter continued: "Look, I'm not a murderer." Dr. Connors countered: "Not according to every media and news outlet."  
⦁ "Stop antagonizing the boy, he's had a rough few days," Octavius said. "Follow along now Peter," and he obliged.  
⦁ On the 85th floor, they walked to the main office which was huge. It was easily the height of two floors. And it was luxurious. The floor had been installed with large five-foot square marble tiles. On the back wall hung an oversized, Rembrandt-esque painting of nuclei and atoms. The colors of the nuclei and atoms were painted in inverted colors, black, blue, and bright white mostly, set in the yellow ochre background. The canvas covered the entire 3/4th's of the back wall. On each side of the painting were tall cathedral-like, floor-to-ceiling, glass lancet windows. To the right wall, a series of 8 foot tall rectangular panels of glass plaques with scientific equations printed on them adorned the staircase siding as art pieces. It acted as a wall division between the stairs and this room.  
⦁ The room was also very clinical where almost everything was decorated in white. A glass office was to the left of the room with the label "QUARANTINE" written on it, tables with laboratory equipment towards the back wall, and a hallway in the far left corner that led down to a pair of double white doors. In the center of the room was a large gathering table fitted for twelve people. Peter was enjoying the visual treat, he felt at home in a place of invention and experimentation.   
⦁ Some of the staff were there cleaning the grounds, mops and brooms. One man was mopping quite vigorously inside the quarantine glass office.  
⦁ Peter: "I guess this place has to be kept pretty sterile huh? Because of all the samples and tests run here?"  
⦁ Dr. Connors: "Yes."

Dr. Connors and Dr. Octavius talked at lengths with Peter about all his future plans - amnesty from his status as a fugitive, college, career paths, being able to support Aunt May so that she would never have to worry about paying her bills again. Peter was quite enamored with the idea. He was tired of living like a wanted criminal at SHIELD and he just wanted his old life back. Afterwards, Connors began explaining his current predicament with the lizard side effects while explaining the value of his biology to Oscorp.  
⦁ Dr. Connors: "I have a disease Peter. I experimented on myself using lizard DNA; it was an attempt to regrow missing limbs."  
⦁ Dr. Connors: "The rapid physical transformation gives me a great deal of pain as every bone, sinew and muscle fiber is stretched, enlarged, and enhanced to accommodate the lizard transformation and back again. We also believe this ordeal contributes greatly to my manic behavior as the Lizardman - combined with the fact that my animal brain is wired for violence and destruction - predation in other words."  
⦁ Dr. Connors looks at Peter with disdain which raises Peter's eye brow. Connors, realizing this, quickly shifts his expression and continued:  
⦁ Dr. Connors: "When injected with a sample of this serum," Connors hands Peter a vial of blood, "my transformation regresses partially to that of a humanoid lizard. The snout is lost and replaced with a human-like face. The scales don't go away and neither does the tail but more importantly, the mind is restored; most of the rabid, feral-like behavior is tempered. I regain my intelligence at this level. But the drastic transformation takes a toll on the body and mind."  
⦁ Peter sympathizes with Connors and sighs: "So what treatments are you guys looking into? What's Oscorp got to do with this?..."  
⦁ Dr. Connors: "I'm glad you asked." Connors faced the entrance: "You can come in now."  
⦁ Morbius enters the room, unabashed of his monstrous face but unnerving Peter.  
⦁ Peter cautiously says: "Oooohkaaaay.."  
⦁ Dr. Morbius: "It's okay Peter. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Mi --  
⦁ Peter: "-Holy shit!" Peter stood up and said, "You're the Dracula-Man. I read about you in the Bugle, I thought you were just a hoax! Like, like...like BigFoot! Oh man, Ned's gonna freak!"  
⦁ Dr. Morbius: "Peter, I'm not a vampire, and you cannot tell a soul about what you see here today!"  
⦁ Peter: "Oh yeah, yeah. Right, I won't tell anyone. No souls will be informed. I'm sorry. So what were you saying? Your name?"  
⦁ Dr. Morbius: "My name-"  
⦁ Peter: "Do you burn in sunlight?..."  
⦁ Dr. Morbius: "What? No."  
⦁ Do you hate crosses?  
⦁ Dr. Morbius: "No."  
⦁ Peter: "Do you get hurt by holy water?"  
⦁ Dr. Morbius: "No."  
⦁ Peter: "Do you hate silver?"  
⦁ Dr. Morbius: "That's werewolves and no!"  
⦁ Peter: "Do you have a reflection?"  
⦁ Dr. Morbius: "No! I mean yes!"  
⦁ Peter: "Do you hate garlic?"  
⦁ Dr. Morbius: "Yes!"  
⦁ Peter: "AH-HA!"  
⦁ Dr. Connors rises out of his seat: "Pay attention Peter!"  
⦁ Morbius groans in annoyance but he is taken back by Peter's innocence. This playful gesture hasn't occurred to him in a long time.  
⦁ Peter: "Okay! Okay! I believe you.  
⦁ Dr. Morbius resumed his introduction: "My name is Michael Morbius, and I studied biochemistry with a concentration in hematology in my homeland of Greece. Please do not fear my physical condition. I, like Dr. Connors, am cursed with an affliction. But unlike Connors, I still possess my mind at all stages of my disease. So I will not hurt you."  
⦁ Dr. Morbius continued: "However, there are other downsides to this disease. My transformation has given me an unending appetite for...protein, iron...oxygen. My body requires a large amount of oxygen delivered throughout my organs and muscles because of the physical demands I make upon it, and so it requires the..."appropriate substances"...to fuel it."  
⦁ Morbius was being indirect about his condition, afraid he would scare Peter of the fact that he feeds on blood and furthermore, that he was vulnerable to succumbing to his own animalistic instincts like Connors.  
⦁ Dr. Morbius: "Worry not, Dr. Octavius has developed a neural microchip that inhibits the signals in my brain from transmitting feelings of hunger so that I never quite feel the need to eat. It dampens my appetite but doesn't erase it completely. And I ensure that I maintain healthy nutrition by feeding through an I.V. bag at timed intervals, 9:00 am breakfast, 12:00 lunch, 5:00 dinner. Other than that, I am in full control.".  
⦁ Dr. Octavius: "The same microchip in his head is a modified computer chip of my own invention. One that allows me to interface with my mechanical arms. Whereas Morbius' chip blocks brain signals, mine receives and transmits. In other words, the microchip near my prefrontal cortex receives synaptic signals from the brain which is converted into numbers, a computer message, and broadcast wirelessly to the electronic control units, ECU’s, inside my mechanical arms. These control units communicate on a dedicated network available only to those microchips called a controller area network or CAN. This is how I control my arms with my mind, just like my real arms made of flesh and bone. Intuitive, yes?"  
⦁ Indeed, Peter was enraptured by the science and technology taking place at Oscorp.  
⦁ Octavius was successfully entertaining Peter with a science discussion. Morbius took this moment to step back and collect himself while Peter was distracted. He clenched his jaw, trying to ignore Peter's vitals, but he found himself glancing at Peter's neck, able to sense the heat signatures of individual arteries and veins. He listened to the way his heart pump blood. A two-beat rhythm. 1 step, 2 step, 1 step, 2 step, and not a second in between. [Listen while reading]  
⦁ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HUxS21-cf80&t=102s  
⦁ Morbius' had a finely attuned sense of hearing, able to pick out distinct voices among a crowd and even specific heartbeats. Some had ticks because of their pacemaker, some had irregular patterns, heart murmurs, but Peter's was deep, strong, and heavy, pumping blood voraciously to all his organs, muscles, and veins, no doubt due to his enhanced physiology. [Stop play.]  
⦁ Dr. Octavius: "Michael?"  
⦁ Morbious closed his eyes tightly and sighed, trying to make his way back to the real world.  
⦁ Dr. Michael Morbius: "Yes?"  
⦁ Dr. Octavius: "I asked you a question. What do you think about Connors’ condition?"  
⦁ Octavius clenched Morbius' shoulder with a smile, a signal for him to keep it together, fully aware of his peculiarities. Peter waited eagerly for a scientific answer.  
⦁ Dr. Morbius: "It's treatable."  
⦁ Peter: "So you guys saw me and thought, 'Hey what's so special about this guy that he's able to live as a human but do everything that a spider can do, right?"  
⦁ Dr. Connors and Dr. Morbius: "Precisely."  
⦁ Dr. Connors: "Morbius' helped me, Octavius helped Morbius, and so on and so forth. One person's strengths compensates for the weaknesses of the next. You see, we work together as a team to advance science while curing ourselves. This is what we are, six scientists, working together to push the field of science and technology for the betterment of mankind. And we need you Peter. We want you as our sixth member. You, me, Morbius, Octavius, and Norman saving the world."   
⦁ Dr. Connors repeats his message: "We need your help, Peter."  
⦁ Peter was extremely hesitant because they were asking for a lot but at the same time he was excited at the prospects.  
⦁ Dr. Morbius: "Come Peter, walk with me, there's one more person we want you to meet. The owner of Oscorp Corporation."  
⦁ Peter: "Seriously? He's here? Mr. Osborn? Tony mentioned him, how they both used to be arms dealers, except Mr. Osborn was pioneering the way in man-driven jetpacks, robotic projectiles, gaseous compounds. You know he's not exactly reknown fo--"he's dying," Morbius responded.  
⦁ Arriving at a set of double panel doors with gold handles, Morbius turns around to face Peter: "Peter, we are all suffering, and we believe you to be the answer to our prayers because you have successfully bonded with another organism but haven't suffered any apparent abnormalities.  
⦁ "Abnormalities?...sure." Peter thinks of all the complications in his life since becoming Spider-Man, becoming a fugitive no less, but nothing like what he has seen in this laboratory today.  
⦁ Morbius studies Peter's melancholy, and sympathizes quietly.  
⦁ Dr. Morbius: "I understand Peter, but at least you have your physical humanity. In other words, you don't have eight limbs." They both chuckle. "Come...let's meet Mr. Osborn."

Peter speaks with Norman and they talk about possible treatments for his blood disease. Morbius listens intensely, impressed by the boy's repository of knowledge. He has so much potential, Morbius thought.  
⦁ Norman: "We've tried everything we could think of, even concentrated photon energy.  
⦁ Peter: "You mean gamma radiation?"  
⦁ Norman: "Yes, and it didn't work. And now it's gotten cancerous."  
⦁ Norman: "Speaking of cancer, a company by the name of the Life Foundation had found an organism in nature that repairs living tissue through symbiosis. I bought up their company so that I could continue their work."  
⦁ Norman: "According to the Life Foundation's documents, trace remnants of the symbiote remain stored in the host's body, specifically the spinal region, after the symbiote switches users. Upon further observation, we found DNA sequences belonging to the host inside of the symbiote, like it had made a copy of its genes - a genetic memory if you will. We suspect this is a way for the symbiote to grow stronger. It was my best chance at curing this disease. Unfortunately, none of the Life Foundation's subjects were successful, and all other samples of the symbiote have either been lost or destroyed. Leaving us you, Peter. You're my only hope."   
⦁ Norman resigned himself to bedrest and encouraged Peter to take up a scholarship at Oscorp. It would be fully financed with all expenses paid for, and he'd be working with some of the best minds in the world.   
⦁ Norman: "One more thing Peter, we have a gift for you...a new spider suit." Peter was highly intrigued. With that, Norman bid Peter goodbye, and Morbius led Peter back.  
⦁ The three made a good photo-op, Eddie Brock thought. He was perched far across the street, on the rooftops of an adjacent building, camera in hand, and soaked in rain. "Oscorp, Circus for Freaks!" Eddie wondered if that would be a good headline. He reviews the photograph on his camera, quite proud. Curiously, it seems as if the vampire-man is staring at him from the corner of his eyes.

⦁ Peter faces Dr. Octavius, Dr. Morbius, and Dr. Connors and gives them an answer: "Well...this has been an incredible experience. I think I'd like to help."  
⦁ The doctors' faces light up in excitement...  
⦁ Peter: "But I need time to think on it - the details and all that - you know what I mean?"  
⦁ The doctors all agreed: "Of course/Sure Peter/Take your time Peter, this is a big decision. Go back to the 84th floor, there's a king-sized bed waiting for you. The staff will accommodate you."  
⦁ Peter was ecstatic about the opportunity to get his life back on track.  
⦁ Peter retired to a room on a lower floor, tossed his clothes in a laundry basket to shower, and when he was done, found hot food already delivered to his room. A medium-rare steak with butter sizzling down the side, the steak was lightly salted and peppered, topped with a garnish of cilantro sitting on a bed of three pan-fried asparagus. Two sides of crispy scalloped potatoes and parmesan dusted broccoli hugged the sides and a separate dish of gourmet chocolate gelato waited patiently to the right.  
⦁ Peter thought to himself: "Wow, not even SHIELD serves this good of food." He devoured the food like Thor would after a victorious battle and jumped in his bed with a smile wide enough to see from Asgard. Sleep would merely be an afterthought...but Peter knew he was being watched. 

Chapter 5: The Itsy Bitsy Spiders   
A few hours passed while Peter had remained motionless under the blanket, pretending to sleep.Once it was past midnight, Peter woke himself up and got to work pretty quickly under the covers because ever since he saw Dr. Connors out of prison working with Oscorp scientists, he knew they were up to no good - and no way would Connors would have been released after what he did to New York. And Quentin Beck? He taught Peter a very painful lesson about trusting strangers he adored. Trauma was Peter's teacher because he had never met a man who caused him so much pain and hurt through lying. He's living in the consequences because of Quentin.  
⦁ Knowing he was being surveillanced, Peter grabbed a device from his utility belt that he wore with his civilian clothes. An invention of Tony's for reconnaissance. Peter remembered Tony's words: "You'll know what to do with each one of these, any time you're in a stitch." Peter: "Thanks Mr. Stark," and he got to work.  
⦁ This particular device was housed with microscopic nanomachines equipped with lenses that when grouped together acted as a remote camera. They functioned like thousands of tiny little spiders apart of a hive mind. Peter dispersed the nanites from under the covers, using the vents as a method of infiltration. "All those video games are about to pay off, Aunt May," he muttered under his breath..."becauses it's always the vents." He was aiming the direction of the nano-spiders for where he thought would be kept top secrets - the bottom and top floors. He searched the basement levels first and unsurprisingly, found men and women in lab coats working, dilapidated rooms, tanks of high voltage electric eels, exoskeletons, stuff fairly par for the course for a tech giant like Oscorp, and he was pretty excited to see what developments were going on. Peter clicked on a random file, feeling lucky. He read something about a virus being trapped in the arctic glaciers but results were "inconclusive." Peter: "Okay, let's try again."He kept browsing. Peter found Norman's "psychological profile." His doctors suggested that the many experiments Norman was subjecting himself to was having a severe effect on his sanity. "Great," Peter thought. Peter tried one more time, sifting through the many archives and catalogues of data: "Third times a charm...what do we have here?" Peter examined the contents of "Psychological Profile: Norman Osborn." Peter was reading: "...subject body...prone to rapid cellular degeneration..." Peter found that Norman had lied about his condition with sulfhemoglobin because that's not what was making him green. And he didn't have cancer either. "The nerve of this guy!" Peter thought.   
⦁ Peter decided he would use the nano-spiders to hack into Norman's desktop computer and that's where things would soon take a turn for the worse. What Peter found on Norman's computer, on the top floor belonging to Norman's main office, would shake him to the core.   
⦁ Peter teared up in disbelief underneath his blanket. "Noo..." he said. He could not fathom the extent that Norman and the people he just spoke with would go to find answers. It was atrocious, it was inhumane, it was evil.  
⦁ There was torture. There was death - bodies being exhumed from the grave. Experiments on reanimating corpses. So many dissected bodies being dumped. Peter found one file folder with numerous video documentation, all labeled as "Human Trials.' They were each followed by a number ranging from 1 all the way to 149. Peter double clicked on one to play the video recording:  
⦁ Video: "April 4th. Trial #75. Subject is in stasis and degrading. The strain is unstable."  
⦁ Peter clicked on the last one: "October 19th. Trial #149. Subject is in stasis and stable."  
⦁ They were all subjects in VAT tanks filled with a fluid, hooked up to life support. Norman seemed to not just want to cure himself but was looking for immortality. Peter stopped browsing Norman's documents before it damaged him any further. He buried his eyes into his hands and muttered: "It just keeps getting worse. My life just keeps getting worse." Peter made haste gathering his things, opened a window, cold wind and rain in the air worsening his anxiety, and disappeared into the night.

Chapter 6: The Sinister Six   
⦁ It was 2:00 am in the morning and Norman was woken up by the scrambling of men in the conference room down his hall. Hours had passed since Peter left. They were all trying to decide what to do. Norman glanced over at his desktop computer, many folders and documents open - making it apparent to him that they had been accessed remotely. He made his way to the meeting room of arguing men: "He knows."  
⦁ They all looked at him and he repeated his words: "The boy knows!"   
⦁ Norman was furious: "Octavius, get all your men to intercept the boy BEFORE! he returns to SHIELD. Bring him back DEAD OR ALIVE. GO!" Norman left, limping towards the elevator.  
⦁ Octavius extended one of his mechanical arms to a far away cabinet revealing a tray of syringes and grabbed one. He handed it to Dr. Connors.  
⦁ Dr. Connors is talking to himself: "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this Peter..."  
⦁ He places himself inside a reinforced pexi-glass room, the one with "QUARANTINE" label on it. Connors sighs and injects himself with a serum to force the transformation. Octavius is next to Morbius, with a remote in hand. This remote is directly wired to pylon generators inside the glass room, able to deliver 75 million volts. He is on standby to administer electroshocks to trigger Connors' ferality, a machine co-developed with Morbius. What follows is a graphic depiction.  
⦁ Dr. Conners takes a seat inside the room, eyes closed and one hand to each side of his head, trying to control his headache - the serum already altering the physical and chemical makeup of his brain. Conners' eyes widen and his pupils dilate, flickering between elliptical and spherical but the sclera turning a deep amber yellow. There is an intense fear in Dr. Connors' eyes - the moment where he loses all consciousness and the dreadful thought that this time may be his last time as a human, a man, a father.  
⦁ Connors whips his head back and shrieks in terror and pain. Octavius delivers a voltage of 25 million. Blue lighting flies across the room, sparks land on the ground by the generator. His flesh crawls and bubbles beneath his skin - he pinches it to stop the movement - his body torques under the weight of his chest - his pectorals, abdominals, deltoids, trapezoids, lungs, and heart all expanding, he starts howling in vigor, clawing away at his skin - shredding it to pieces. He climbs the surface with his claws, each nail puncturing a hole just enough to cling, and a lump clearly forming beneath his jacket tail. He wheezes through labored breathing - the pain of the transformation driving him insane.  
⦁ Connors falls to the floor on his back, the skin of his face being split apart down the middle as a snout of muscle and bone forces its way through. Octavius delivers another shock of electricity, 40 million volts. The lizard roars at Octavius. His muscles bleed between the fibers without any flesh to hold it. His teeth popping out with mid-air trails of blood, long serrated teeth growing in its place - teeth that were meant for ripping and tearing. The lizard's tail is taking shape, uplifting the beast's coat tails. Octavius puts the device away. The lizardman retreats into a fetal position. A moment's silence.   
⦁ Blood has pooled beneath the lizard. Scales replacing skin, beast replacing man. He has transformed, white lab coat in tatters, pants and shirt stretch to the seams. Morbius gags at the stench of burnt blood. The lizard approaches the wall to face Octavius, and begins slamming his fists into the reinforced glass wall, over and over. Lizardman yells and whips his body around to slam his tail into the wall. A single hair-line fracture travels across the impact.  
⦁ Dr. Octavius throws lizardman Peter's clothing, freshly containing his scent. Lizardman sniffs the garments and bonds to his prey. This is how the six use the lizardman, like training an animal for the hunt. The lizard glanced at Morbius and gave a soft growl. Morbius stared into Conners' eyes and shook his head in disapproval - because he promised Dr. Connors they would both find a cure for their madness.  
⦁ Dr. Octavius asked Morbius teasingly: "Are you ready doctor?"  
⦁ Dr. Morbius: "I am."  
⦁ Dr. Octavius is speaking with Toomes on radio: "The boy's escaped with Oscorp's secrets, we must capture the spider-boy before he returns to SHIELD."  
⦁ Vulture laughs in excitement: "I thought you'd never ask."  
⦁ They unleash lizardman into the raining night, thunder booming, lightning crackling. Morbius, Octavius, and Vulture follow in pursuit.

Chapter 7: The Hunt Begins   
Peter was making his way across New York City back to SHIELD Base as soon as possible. He had to tell Fury everything he knew about Oscorp.  
⦁ Vulture was chasing him down, taunting Peter while doing it: "You're going to jail Peter!" Peter made his way towards the clearing between two tall building towers, shot a web at the building face perpendicular to the alley space he was just in to turn the corner sharply and waited. He had set up a spider-web trip wire. Vulture roared past, triggering a blast of spider-webbing all over him! Peter continued while Vulture was falling down. The lizard man was leaping from building top to building top above him. Below Peter, Octavius was riding atop the bullet train to get ahead of him.   
⦁ The lizard forward flipped and using his momentum slammed Peter's head with his tail. Peter went crashing into the alley. Peter was on the ground. The Sinister Six were at one end, Peter was at the other.  
⦁ It was an all out blitz. Octavius lead the charge with Morbius to his left and Connors to his right. Vulture flew right past Octavius above him, faster than them all.  
⦁ Peter saw their formation and ran because 4-to-1 were clearly not good odds. He slung through the alleway, making his ascent higher and higher - the three men sprinting to close the distance. Peter needed to get high in the skies where he wouldn't be so bottlenecked. He made it but Spider-Sense flared! A stray arrow caught the wind and punctured the side of Toomes' stomach, expertly aimed with the wind to land between Toomes' equipment. Vulture slammed Peter with the weight of his body and wingsuit like a firing cannonball. Peter stretched out his arm towards an adjacent building face but Octavius was in reach with his mechanical arms and punched Peter's spine: "AARGH!" Peter yelled and fell to the ground, his body clearing out a pothole full of stormwater. "There's no time for this!" Peter thought. He shoved his palms in the ground to force himself up, the sight of a scaly green tail in his peripheral. Connors whipped his body around to meet Peter's ribcage with the full weight of his tail. CRACK! Peter crashed into the brickface of the alley. Peter had to face the Lizard in the close quarters of the alley. Lizard started running towards him. Peter ran towards the lizard. He shot a volley of webbing rapidly all over his snout. Peter ran faster. Then he jumped low, used the rainwater on the ground to quickly slide beneath the lizard. And he YANKED on his webbing. Lizard's cranium went straight into the asphalt ground. But he got back up. Peter ran towards the alleyway clearing but Octavius' metal hand slinkied in front of Peter's ankle and tripped him mid-run. Lizard leaped forward and pounced on Peter using the weight of his body: "HHAAGH!" Peter wheezed sharply, the air being squeezed out of him. Peter dialed the palm-sensors of his web shooters using the middle and ring fingers for wide webbing mode and fired it behind him, encasing the lizard's head in webbing. Unable to see, the Lizard stepped off Peter to tear it apart.  
⦁ Octavius: "Move aside you stupid animal!" Octavius shoved the lizard aside and tried to get a hold of Peter. Octavius then shoved Peter into the wall and began striking him with his metal hands then he threw him into the opposite brick wall. Peter groaned in pain: "Thanks, Doc...Ock, you practice chiropractic too?" Peter groaned at his own jokes.  
⦁ "No time," Peter thought, and he used the opportunity to quickly scale the wall. He made his way to the curb, finger gripping the roof to climb over the eave. Vulture was already waiting there. He ripped out the arrow lodged in his body and stabbed Peter in his left shoulder: "Hawkeye in the game now!?" Peter screamed in pain. Two cold, metal pairs of clamps grabbed his legs beneath the knee but Peter shot a blast of web at Octavius' eyes enough to distract him. Peter shoved past Vulture who was woozy now and ran like hell. Vulture was trying to keep up. Peter jumped across the alleyways then slid beneath a water tower into an unlit alley below to break Vulture's line of sight. Peter then hopped nimbly between the wall's faces and across the traffic of main street. He had to lose them. Peter swung deftly, slingshotting himself between alleys across the roadways. He found an alcove formed by cardboard boxes and a dumpster and hid in the dark for a spare moment.  
⦁ He was as silent as a spider, not even so much as a breath could give him away, especially in this downpour. Peter's chest was thumping with what felt like 100 beats per minute...he hears a distant voice: "I can hear you Peter...I hear you."  
⦁ Peter peeks his head out from past the stack of cardboard boxes and checks both directions. Seeing nothing, he makes a break for it but smashes into Morbius' chest!  
⦁ Peter: "What? No. How?"  
⦁ Morbius' long jet black hair and vanta-black clothes were soaking wet which made him look even more demonic.  
⦁ Morbius speaks: "There is a poison flowing through your veins, a tranquilizer compound. If you let me treat it, you can continue to SHIELD base..."  
⦁ Peter: "WHY WOULD I EVER TRUST -- ANY OF YOU!?"  
⦁ Morbius: "I'm so sorry Peter but this is not what I wanted. We're all just so desperate..."  
⦁ Morbius continued: "...My saliva, it contains anticoagulant properties. It keeps blood from clotting in my victims when I feed upon their blood...If I apply some to the wound on your shoulder, it will keep the blood flowing long enough to draw most of the poison out...It will buy you some more time until you reach SHIELD."  
⦁ Peter refuses but he's getting light-headed and struggles to keep balance, finding himself using the wall-face to keep himself propped up. Morbius takes the chance to apply a vial of his saliva to Peter's wound. Then he wraps Peter's arm around his neck to assist him in walking in the direction he had originally started.  
⦁ Peter wakes up sharply to the sound of lightning and thunder! He finds himself in a sat-up position, placed beneath the awning of a backdoor. "How long was he passed out?" he thought. "Only a few seconds," he hoped. Peter patted his body down to make sure he still had all his organs and looked around him, he hears a nearby stomping of metal on concrete being crushed by the weight above it - the sound of the Octavius. Peter continued zipping through the alleyways. He popped his head above to locate Vulture. He was nowhere in sight so he made a break for it, readying himself for another ambush. Higher and higher he went. SHIELD base was somewhere over the horizon. Lightning flashed and he could see Octavius' metal arms catching light in the lighting flashes.  
⦁ Octavius' was scaling the building then turned around the corner, out of Peter's view. Lightning flashed, Octavius was now on the left of Peter's. Octavius was leaping from building to building in between Peter's visual. An airplane full of passengers flew by Peter, disrupting his focus. Peter kept a steady eye out while swinging: "Where are you..."  
⦁ Octavius' metal arms knocked Peter forward from behind, Peter scrambled to swing away. Octavius was on his tail, smashing between building faces while Peter was swinging between them. Octavius waited until Peter was barely gaining ascent in web swing - a vulnerable moment in Peter's trajectory and spring loaded himself off the building faces to catch himself between buildings in front of Peter: "Peter, you have chosen poorly," and wagged his finger at him in mocking disapproval.   
⦁ Octavius: "You could have been great Peter, apart of something grand." He clamped Peter by the throat with his metal tentacle: "Shame, it was never meant to be. But you shall make a fine host for our other experiments."  
⦁ Peter struggled to say something: "There's...there's...something in your back."  
⦁ Octavius is confused, a spear was behind him in the air, mid-throw. It landed right into Octavius' exoskeletal spine that held his mechanical arms together: "AAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGHH!?!?" Octavius languished in pain.   
⦁ Octavius' grip on Peter loosened and then he was pulled abruptly down from one side of his machine limbs. Peter didn't wait to see what turmoil was happening around him, he just took the opportunity to run. Far off over the bay, he could slightly see distortion of SHIELD's helicarrier refracting the light of the early morning.  
⦁ Peter sighs in relief: "I finally made it."

Chapter 8: Brothers   
⦁ Sergei and Eddie Brock are on a rooftop overlooking the sunrise and watching Peter swing disappear into SHIELD's Helicarrier far off over New York's bays.  
⦁ Eddie Brock approaches Sergei: "You're going to let him go?"  
⦁ Sergei: "Yes, this spider-boy is quite the warrior. He shall make a fine hunt one day when he is at full strength. For now, the others have satiated my appetite. It's too bad about the lizardman - he seemed the most formidable of the group. Kraven put away his compound bow, net launcher, and retracted his spear into a handle, preparing to leave.  
⦁ Eddie: "Well, I guess I won't be needing this anymore then." He slowly peeled off his mask revealing himself to be Dmitri. Kraven shivered at the sight of such realistic skin being tugged on like rubber.  
⦁ Sergei: "Brother, I will NEVER get used to that!" They both laughed out loud. Dmitri put his arm around Kraven: "That is why I do the scouting and you do the hunting." They chuckled again and made their way towards the rooftop stairwell entrance."  
⦁ Sergei: "Who is that man you were impersonating anyways?"  
⦁ Dmitri: "A man I bumped into near Oscorp. He said he was a journalist working for the Daily Bugle. Dmitri pulled out Eddie Brock's actual wallet from when he bumped into Eddie and handed the driver's license to Sergei: "I figured he would make a good disguise as no one would question the inquisitiveness of a journalist."  
⦁ Sergei: "Ed-die Brock...hmph." 

Chapter 9: Welcome Home   
Peter told Nick Fury everything he knew about Oscorp, presenting him with a memory card of the footage he captured using the nano-spiders.  
⦁ Nick Fury: "Parker, what the hell have you been up to? You're a mess!"  
⦁ Peter: "Fury sir, have I got a surprise for you. You're gonna freak when you find out what's Oscorp been up to!"  
⦁ Fury examined the footage Peter captured at Oscorp which only reassured him of the plans he had been trying to get off the ground, a new team of heroes. Fury decided he'd recruit Peter whether he liked it or not.  
⦁ Fury: "These are bad times Peter. After Thanos, we knew we needed more heroes. Heroes like you. And this, Fury pointed at the capture footage, is just the cherry on top the shit-sundae."  
⦁ Fury: "Before we talk business. Go clean yourself up! You smell like shit! After that, there's some people I want you to meet."  
⦁ Peter was relieved at some good news finally going his way. So he took a nice, long, hot shower, using up an entire new bottle of shampoo. He jumped on his stiff, military-grade bed and used the opportunity to really relax a bit. But more than anything, Peter really just wanted some sleep, he had been up all night. He passed out from exhaustion, the poor boy slept the new day away, and the staff including Nick Fury decided to postpone the meetings to let Peter rest.  
⦁ Peter woke up inside his SHIELD room the next morning, got dressed and went out into the lobby of this floor. There he saw Ned, Aunt May, Flash, Liz and half his class having breakfast: "You guys, what are you all doing here?"  
⦁ Everyone looked up, and they all responded: "We're here for you!/We've been waiting for you!/Are you okay?/Tell us about SHIELD/Breakfast sucks!" Breakfast at SHIELD consisted of various slops and goops full of all essential nutritents, carbohydrates, and proteins to fuel SHIELD staff. It was more functional than flavorful.  
⦁ Liz: "Mr. Fury said you had been out on a secret mission, so we just hung out here a few days. They gave us a tour! So neat Peter."  
⦁ Flash Thompson: "So you're a secret agent, a superhero - that's so cool! Who knew Peter was actually Spider-Man the whole time?" Ned and Mary Jane exchange smiles.   
⦁ Ned and M.J. walked up to Peter. Ned: "Dude! What bad guys have been taking on now? Did you fight the Dracula-Man?" Mary Jane cut in: "We missed you Peter. You going to stay a while?" She gave him a big hug. The love was overwhelming Peter who had been emotionally deprived. Peter simply whimpered and enjoyed the embrace.   
⦁ The class was all there to support Peter as Spider-Man, vowing that they would never turn on him. They tried to assure Peter that most of New York was with Peter, on his side - which was true. Peter was grateful. He needed this. Fury stopped by the commotion to talk to Maria Hill but Peter pulled him aside by the arm to talk: "Hey, this is what you wanted me to see?"  
⦁ Fury: "First of all Parker, you're not going to touch the jacket." Peter let go of Fury's arm. Fury: "Secondly, no, this is not what I wanted you to see." Aunt May: "It was my idea to have your class come see you Peter," she said with a smile. Aunt May made her way through the crowd: "I knew you had been sad at not seeing all your friends and having to be homeschooled. I was just waiting for the right time for all your classmates to be able to have a school field trip." Peter was so grateful and he embraced his aunt with tears held back. Aunt May consoled him: "There, there boy. It's all okay." She held him tightly and stroked his hair.   
⦁ Fury: "Ahem, alright Peter, come on, walk with me." Fury led Peter away from the breakfast festivities: "I want to talk to you about a new group I'm putting together...an initiative."  
⦁ He led him past a room full of never-before-seen spider-suits. Then past an indoor track and through the entrance and exits of a reinforced bullet proof firing room that had evidently been scorched. Then he was led up the stairs into a large training room.  
⦁ Fury: "Parker, meet Billy and Tommy. We rescued them from a...'pocket dimension.' "  
⦁ Peter: "...a pocket dimension...what?...how?"  
⦁ Fury: "Scott Lang ran into four...fantastic...individuals while exploring the negative zone. They helped us with the Wanda situation and well...long story short, we rescued these two."  
⦁ Billy and Tommy greeted Peter with a smile: "Welcome back Peter/Hey Peter."  
⦁ Billy: "Fury says you need a new home? I'm Billy. You can hang your spidey-suit here." Billy levitated a free-standing clothing rack towards them with red ethereal magic.  
⦁ Tommy whizzed around behind Peter in a split-second, examining him for extra limbs: "I'm Tommy. We heard all about you. Is it true? That you have spider powers? Do you shout webbing out your butt? What's this do?" Billy had grabbed Peter's wrists that held the web shooters. He could hardly keep up. Peter moved away to get Tommy out of his personal space but Tommy was already in front of Peter. "Wanna race?"  
⦁ Tommy and Billy: "Relax/You're among friends here." Peter smiled.  
⦁ An unknown voice calls from behind Peter: "That's right." Peter turns around, a tall man of muscular build with gray in the sides of his hair.  
⦁ The unknown man smiles at Peter: "Peter, I've heard a lot good about you. Nick says you're a brilliant young man. My name is Reed." Nick Fury places a hand on Peter's shoulder, reassuring the young Parker that he can be trusted. Reed Richards: "Welcome home, Peter."  
⦁ Peter smiled, thinking he's finally found a place where he belongs.

Post-credits   
⦁ In the morning, police had apprehended two criminals. One: Adrian Toomes who was passed out on a rooftop. Two: Dr. Curt Connors who was found five blocks away with several pairs of punctured bite mark wounds. Further uptown, a single, long mechanical arm was found forcibly severed with the numerous criss-crossed lines of a hunting net seared into its surfaces. Little to everyone's knowledge, Kraven had hunted the Sinister Six one by one throughout the night with the exception of Peter Parker. Dmitri and Kraven had both been scouting the animal-men, gathering intel, waiting outside Oscorp, and prepared to start their hunt as soon as they were sure that Connors had turned in to the lizard.  
⦁ Eddie Brock was at the Daily Bugle office handing J. Jameson some pictures of Spider-Man: "I got your pictures of Spider-Man boss!"  
⦁ J. Jameson: "Great! What'do we got?" Jameson examines the photos carefully noting the semi-glossy finish, inkjet print, 200 gsm; it felt good in the hand and easy on the eyes: "This is garbage. Brock you idiot! These are fake too, Spider-Man doesn't wear a bright blue hoodie with red spandex. I'll give you 250 for 'em, take it or leave it." Brock was flabbergasted at the price because the man he had photographed was indeed swinging around New York like Spider-Man. The symbiote voiced his displeasure to Eddie: "Let's eat him! Eddie responded quickly: "No! Shut up!"  
⦁ Jameson: "Okay 300, final offer!"  
⦁ Eddie looked up at Jameson surprised: "Deal." He walked out of the building counting his three hundred dollars in cash and wondered who this other Spider-Man was, intent on using his symbiote to find out.

Extra Post-credits Scene   
⦁ Cletus Kasady is in New York penitentiary for petty theft and arson: "When I get out of here...there's going to b-"  
⦁ All the jailmen: "-CARNAGE! We know already, shut up ya wacko."

The End


End file.
